Secret Heart
by Koffingcutie
Summary: After 8 years of friendship J&J discover their true feelings.


{SECRET HEART}  
  
By:Leigh King(2/13/00  
Authors note:I don't own poke'mon or team rocket wish i did(sigh).  
Category:romantic  
Summary:After 8 years of friendship,will Jessie&James admit their  
true feelings for eachother.(ROCKETSHIPPY)  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
It is late at night as we join are villains Team Rocket.  
  
Jessie:"Oh,(sigh)we failed again."  
  
Meowth:"I'm gett'in sick of all dis' humiliation."  
  
James:"Jessie,Meowth,dinners almost ready."  
  
Meowth:"(yawn)Meeowth,I dink i'm gonna take a cat nap(yawn)wake me when dinners ready."  
  
Then the cat poke'mon curled on top of James's sleeping bag   
and drifted off into a peacefull sleep.  
  
Jessie:"hmmmmmm?"  
  
She mummbled resting her head on her knees,James glanced at her  
he could tell she was nearly at the verge of tears,how he wished he  
could craddle her in his arms,to comfort her,to make what ever it  
was bothering her go away,but Jessie tended to be stubborn and would   
probably hit him anyway.But still the desire was there and he tried a  
different approach.  
  
James:"Something wrong?"  
  
Jessie:"Huh?"  
  
James:"You okay?"  
  
Jessie:"Yes,and why are you so intrested?"  
  
James:"Just asking,dinners almost done."  
  
Jessie sat on her sleeping bag with her head still resting on her   
knees,she watched James as he cooked dinner,she studied him for  
a moment and saw how handsom her partner was,of course she always  
had known,she always had a crush on him since Poke'mon Tech.But   
never confessed,how could she tell James her deepest secret,she  
loved him,but how could James ever love her,she hit on him,  
and what man wants a nagger.  
  
James was just about finished with dinner,he hummed as he cooked,  
it passed time then he turned to tell Jessie that that dinner   
was finaly ready,but paused as he noticed Jessie so gloomy  
he gazed pationately at her,he also had a crush on Jessie since  
Poke'mon Tech.He always admired her ambition and get up and go,  
for 8 years he longed to tell her he loved her,but knowing Jessie  
she could never feel the same way about him.Still he continued  
to gaze at her,then she rose her head.  
  
Jessie:"JAMES!YOUR BURNING DINNER!!!"  
  
James:"Huh?EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
James quickly removed the pan off the fire.  
  
Jessie:"You idiot!What are you trying to do!Burn the campsite!"  
  
She yelled hitting him over the head with her paper fan.  
But regretted it as soon as she done it.  
James looked up at her like a wooped growlithe.  
  
Jessie:"Look I...I'm sorry,I just..I don't know."  
  
James grinning:"Thats okay,it didn't hurt that much."  
  
Jessie grinned for a quick moment and then changed her grin to  
a moping exression.  
  
James:"Is it something I've done?"  
  
Jessie:"No."  
  
Meowth:"Wha,Whats go'in on?Is dinner ready and it better be hot."  
  
Jessie:"Oh,its hot alright."  
  
She said grinning at James.  
  
James:(sweatdrop)"Hee-hee-hee."  
  
He giggled,face turning a bright pink.Meowth walked over to  
the frying pan.  
  
Jessie&James:"NO!DON'T TOUCH THAT!"  
  
But it was to late,Meowth had just touched the pan.  
  
Meowth:"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTH!!!"  
  
The cat poke'mon screamed leaping up and down.  
James grabed his canteen and dumped the water onto   
Meowth's scorched paws.  
  
Meowth:"Aweeeeee,meeeowth,much betta."  
  
Jessie:"Furrball,next time listen before you touch."  
  
James:"Hey Jess,I got news."  
  
Jessie:"I leap for joy."  
  
James:"Dinner's not burnt,I took it off the fire in time."  
  
Jessie:"Thats good,what'd you fix anyhow."  
  
James."Stir fry."  
  
Jessie laughing:"Yeah,Well that fry sure stired Meowth!"  
  
Jessie&James:"HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAH!!!"  
  
Meowth:"Dat ain't funnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"  
  
Jessie:"I was only joking."  
  
Meowth:"Cut the comedy lets just eat before I collapse."  
  
Jessie&James:"We're with you."  
  
Later that night.  
  
Jessie and James sat uder a willow tree near the lake  
where they camped.  
  
James:Its a beautiful night,the sky full of stars and  
the full moon.  
  
Jessie:"Yeahhh."  
  
She was so relaxed and partialy in a good mood.  
She leaned against James,the hair spray was starting  
to loose its affect.Jessie's hair began to dangle in her  
face,James,seeing Jessie in a state of relaxation,crept  
his arm gently around her shoulder,trying not to disturb  
her,Jessie giggled quietly to herself.  
  
James:"Its kind of chilly isn't it.  
  
Jessie:"Mmmhnn."  
  
Jessie turned her head up towards the sky.  
  
Jessie:"OOH,LOOK A FALLING STAR!!!"  
  
James:"Whoa,its pretty rare when you see a falling star when its cloudy."  
  
Jessie:"I wonder?"  
  
James:"Wonder what?"  
  
Jessie:"James,do falling stars realy fall?"  
  
James:"I don't think so,Jessie,but i'm no meterologist either."  
  
Jessie:"No,your not.But if they don't fall where do they go?"  
  
James:"You wanna know my opinion,Jess?"  
  
Jessie:"You mean you think you might know."  
  
James:"Now I didn't say that,I just meant I can guess."  
  
Jessie:"Tell me."  
  
James:"To me,I think it just shoots across the sky and disappears."  
  
Jessie:"Nice,real nice."  
  
James:"So maybe it is a stupid opinion,I'm weird anyway."  
  
Jessie giggling:"No your not,and your opinion did make since."  
  
James:"Realy."  
  
Jessie nodded and hugged his arm tightly,giggling.  
  
James:"And I made up that theory."  
  
Jessie:"Well some of the greatest people in the world were laughed at because of what they believed."  
  
James:"Hey Jess,where's that Meowth?"  
  
Jessie:"Probably asleep or something,gee the sky's pretty tonight."  
  
James:"Yeah,and the earth is chilly,at least this part of the earth."  
  
Jessie giggled.  
  
Jessie:"You always could make me laugh,but is kind of cool isn't it."  
  
James:"Luckily I brought this."  
  
He said holding a large tan blanket,the two wrapped themselves   
up in it and continued star gazing.  
  
Jessie:"I'm not chilly any more,how'bout you."  
  
James:"Not now...How long have we known each other?"  
  
Jessie:"Eight years last month."  
  
She leanes against his chest and was completely relaxed.  
  
James:"Jessie?"  
  
Jessie:"Yes?"  
  
She looked up at him,and she looked up their lips met,but   
immediately jerked away.  
  
James:"I'm sorry!Ididn't mean to!  
  
Jessie:"I didn't mind."  
  
James:"I!,huh,you,you didn't."  
  
Jessie shook her head and stroked her hair.  
James put his arms around Jessie and pulled  
her against him.  
  
James:"Jessie,"  
  
Jessie:"What is it?"  
  
James leaned her back and kissed her passionately,  
Jessie returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around  
her partner.The kiss lasted for about a minute.  
  
James:"I'm in love with you."  
  
He said raising his head to speak.  
  
Jessie:"I love you to."  
  
She said and they gazed into each others eyes.  
  
James:"I've wanted to tell you for so long but I was afraid tha-..."  
  
He was cut off when Jessie put her finger over  
his lips.  
  
Jessie:"Me to."  
  
Then she lightly kissed him.James grinned.  
  
Jessie:"I never knew what to say."  
  
James:"Don't say anything."  
  
He whispered into her ear,then kissed it.  
Meowth who was searching for them peered   
through the bushes and saw them,and smiled  
  
Meowth:"Ahhh,young love,heh."  
  
Arbok:"Charrrrrrrbok."  
  
Weezing:"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezing."  
  
Meowth:"Huh,oh,oh hiii,I was just uh,just ummmmmmmmm,hee-hee."  
  
Weezing:"Weezing weeeeeeeze."  
  
Arbok:"Boooook."  
  
Meowth:"I was just seeing what was going on,you's two go watch da camp i'll catch up."  
  
Arbok peaked through the bushes.  
  
Arbok:"CHARRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
Then next Weezing did.  
  
Weezing:"WEEEEE-EEEE-EEEEEZE!"  
  
Then Arbok and Weezing caried Meowth back to camp.  
  
Meowth:"AWWW!JUST ONE MORE PEEK C'MON GUY'S!!!"  
  
James:"Thats funny,I thought I heard something."  
  
He said raising up from Jessie.  
  
Jessie:"Nnnn,nnnwho caresss."  
  
James and Jessie spent the rest of the moonlit   
night embracing their love to eachother.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
{THE END}  
/\/\ /\/\  
\ / \ /  
\/ \/  
  
  
  



End file.
